1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to folding purse/pocket hand fans used to propel air currents towards the face.
2. Description of Prior Art
Folding purse/pocket hand fans are well known. The fans are formed with folded paper connected to the base and fan handles with an adhesive. When the handles are opened and the fan is spread, a flat sector is formed which is useful for holding in a hand and moving back and forth to propel air currents. The sector is formed with up to 360 degree arc. Usually the folding fans are decorative. Use of the fans has been limited to propelling air and decorations. Wide use of the highly collapsible and portable nature of the fans has not been made.
In this application a new and improved style of folding purse/pocket hand fans is presented.